


Bits and Pieces

by JustineGraham



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Love, Missing Scene, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustineGraham/pseuds/JustineGraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of 100 word, vignettes and shorts, Original Trilogy/EU/AU, focusing on Han & Leia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Melting Point

Leia edged closer. “Please?”

“Nope, had your chance,” Han said firmly.

“Don’t make me beg.”

“I asked you nicely earlier,” he reminded. “You said no. You passed up a golden opportunity.”

“I didn’t want it then,” she pouted. “I want it now.” 

“Plenty of other places you can find it, Sweetheart, even at this time of night.”

“But you already have what I want, right here,” Leia purred. Teasing fingers traced patterns on his thigh. “I’ll make it worth your while.”

“Fine,” he huffed. Reluctantly, Han surrendered the last bowl of ice cream into her waiting hands. 

“Let's talk terms.”


	2. Internal Affairs

The officer glanced up as Leia entered the office.

“Excuse me, sir?” she asked. “I’m looking for General Solo. Have you seen him?”

“Solo?” he repeated. “Not ringing any bells.”

“I’m not surprised, he’s rarely here; you’d recognize him, though. Tall, fairly good looking; drives everyone insane.”

“I may have seen him around.” he acknowledged.  “Can I pass on a message?”

“No message. I have something for him.” 

“Well, if you want,” he offered, “you could give it to me.”

Leia locked the door before rounding the desk to slide into Han’s lap, smiling suggestively. 

“That’s precisely my plan, Flyboy.”


	3. Battle Cry

“Guys!” Wedge gushed. “You gotta come now. Solo’s gone totally supernova. Dunno what the Princess did this time, but it’s about to get hairier than a Wookiee in moulting season.”

Of the four pilots seated around the table, three stood.

“We shouldn’t,” Luke chastised. “Watching Han and Leia argue for sport isn’t really nice, is it?”

“So,” Wedge mocked, “Skywalker votes for nice. Who’s for flagrant cheap thrills?”

Three hands rose simultaneously.

“Outnumbered. You in or not, Skywalker?”   

Luke wavered only a second longer. Life on a military base was pretty boring: no sense in missing out on free entertainment.


End file.
